Intención de Silencio (Traducción)
by Airalyn.Translations
Summary: Después de cometer un terrible error durante la Guerra de Gemas, Pearl decide que es mejor ser muda. AU Pearlnet. Autora Original: Vincezra McQuestion
1. Capítulo 01

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(** **No saltear por favor** **)**

 **IMPORTANTE ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER:** Esta historia no son hechos separados como el fanfic que traduje antes: "Becoming One: Origins of a fusion" Esta historia es una historia continua dividida en capítulos, así que deben ser leídos en orden. Lo que no me queda claro, es el momento en el que se ubica. Dice que es _durante la Guerra de las gemas_ , e incluso aparece Rose Quartz (Así que no es una guerra nueva, sino estaría Steven) Pero Garnet menciona que Pearl la engañó con el asunto de Sardonyx (Cosa que pasa con Steven presente mucho tiempo después de la guerra) Así que puede ser una de las siguientes tres cosas:

1) Hubo una confusión espacio-temporal por parte de la autora

2) Es un _Universo Alterno_

3) Pearl ya había engañado a Garnet una vez antes de "Cry for Help"

Bueno, he aquí esta fantástica historia traducida que se llama "Silent Intent" de la autora Vincezra McQuestion. Esta historia fue muy especial y me empezó a gustar desde el segundo capítulo, quedándome con ganas de más. Es hermoso, lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos. Pearl tomando la decisión más importante de su vida y lo digo: NO es fácil trabajar y hacer que no solo los demás personajes, sino también el lector entienda lo que dice o quiere expresar un personaje al que no se le puede poner diálogos, que está muy bien hecho. Vale mucho la pena leerlo.

 **Link al perfil la autora original** : u/2125376/Vincezra-McQuestion

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rebecca Sugar, y esta historia es propiedad de la autora Vincezra McQuestion, así que ¿Por qué no le dejas un lindo review para agradecer su trabajo?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01**

Fueron acorraladas con la armada de Homeworld acercándose a ellas. Garnet trató de encontrar alguna forma en la que ella y Pearl pudiesen sobrevivir a esto, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrarla. Su única forma de escape posible era la entrada de una estrecha cueva que las llevaría a una sección más remota del campo de batalla. El problema era que ninguna gema entraba por allí. Podrían fusionarse, pero las manipulaciones de Pearl para fusionarse con ella aún dolían. La fusión vio una posibilidad, si se fusionaban, podían ganar.

Pearl clavó la mirada en la gema más alta, y en la cueva. Ninguna de ellas podría entrar… pero Ruby y Sapphire sí. La gema pálida se mordió el labio. Dudaba de que Garnet quisiese fusionarse con ella de nuevo, no luego de que ella pusiera varias alertas falsas para ser Sardonyx de nuevo. Pearl fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una Pyrite se abalanzó contra ella. La esquivó justo a tiempo, y contraatacó con una lluvia de bloqueos. _–No es de extrañar-_ Pensó ella, mientras más soldados corrían hacia ellas para encerrarlas. Le robó la mirada a Garnet; la fusión estaba luchando duro, pero parecía tan cansada como Pearl se sentía. Simplemente, eran demasiadas y las superaban en número.

-¡Garnet, mira!- La gema más pequeña apuñaló a una gema que iba de hurtadillas detrás de su compañera de equipo. Ella giró y desvió el ataque de una Howlite. La gema más alta era también más fuerte que ella. –Por favor, des fusiónense. Moriremos si no podemos salir de aquí- Gruñó ella mientras esquivaba múltiples ataques. –Ruby y Sapphire caben por la entrada de la cueva. Los detendré- Garnet sacudió la cabeza, golpeando a una Topaz que regresó a su gema, y miró a Pearl a través de su visor.

-No Pearl. Aún podemos fusionarnos- Ambas retrocedieron, acercándose más a su único escape. –Podemos formar a Sardonyx. No pierdas la fe en mí. No aquí- Garnet sostuvo su mano, sus gemas ya brillaban. Pero Pearl miró a la armada que se acercaba. Esto sería fácil de hacer, pues estaban en peligro y Garnet se lo estaba ofreciendo. Pero bajó la cabeza. Realmente quería formar a Sardonyx. La gema pálida apartó la mirada, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Lo siento, Garnet- Los ojos de Garnet se abrieron con sorpresa –No puedo-

-Pearl, no es momento de disculparse. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-Por favor, vete. No puedo protegerte así, pero si Ruby y Sapphire escapan, pueden fusionarse de nuevo. Haré todo lo que pueda para retenerlos- Pearl le sonrió a Garnet, haciéndola retroceder con la mano que no sostenía su arma. En un haz de luz, dos pequeñas gemas se pararon enfrente de ella. Sapphire arrastró a Ruby a la entrada, aunque la gema roja protestó todo el camino, gritándole a Pearl para que vaya con ellas. Tan pronto como ambas estuvieron en la cueva, Pearl bloqueó la entrada. Lo último que Ruby y Sapphire vieron de ella antes de que una Howlite se derrumbara en la entrada de la cueva fue a Pearl luchando desesperadamente contra los soldados de Homeworld.

-DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA-

Rose y Garnet examinaron el campo de batalla. Las Crystal Gems habían ganado la batalla al costo de las vidas de cientos de gemas de ambos lados. El terreno estaba marcado y ennegrecido en algunas zonas, lleno de pedazos de gemas. Garnet frunció el ceño. Ninguna de esas podía ser la gema de Pearl; nadie había visto a la gema pálida desde que Ruby y Sapphire emergieron de la cueva e instantáneamente se fusionaron de nuevo. Ella trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, tratando de decirse a si misma que Pearl estaba bien, la ayuda que esperaba había llegado y ella aparecería en cualquier momento. Pero aún, tenía que saberlo por seguridad.

Garnet corrió hacia la zona donde habían sido atrapadas. Era más lejos del lugar donde se dió la batalla principal. Siguió corriendo, buscando a Pearl en las ruinas que pasaba. Aún buscaba un futuro donde Pearl estuviese viva. Pero entre más buscaba más se preocupaba. Su compañera no aparecía en ninguno de ellos. El peñasco colapsado se acercaba más a ella. Aún desde la distancia en la que estaba parada, no podía verla.

El area que la gema pálida había defendido ahora yacía cubierto por pedazos de gemas y gemas quebradas. Cada paso que la gema alta daba era lento y cuidadoso. Alguna de ellas podía ser Pearl. El nudo en su garganta se hizo peor. Ella oprimió ese malestar. Podría encontrar a su compañera y llevarla de vuelta a la base, incluso si tuviese que encerrarla en una burbuja. No, deshizo ese pensamiento. Podía sentir la preocupación de Ruby y Sapphire por la gema rubia. Entre una pila de trozos de gemas semi enterradas en la suciedad, vio un brillo blanco rodeado de gemas partidas en fragmentos. -Pearl- Levantó la gema de Pearl, tomándola como si fuese la cosa más frágil en el universo. Para ella, lo era. Había una gran grieta en su superficie, la cual también se veía profunda. Los ojos de Garnet miraron a su alrededor notando por primera vez que no había ninguna otra gema tampoco.

* * *

 **Uff que forma intensa de comenzar un capitulo ¿verdad? Pearl protege a Garnet de las gemas enemigas para que Ruby y Sapphire escapen y Garnet encuentra la gema de Pearl quebrada luego de que esta la salvase ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren matarme? ¡Déjenmelo saber en un review! (Así si quieren matarme, escapo con tiempo) (?)**


	2. Capítulo 02

**CHAPTER 02**

Celestite apareció cruzándose en su camino. -Ahí estas ¿Has visto a Pearl? Rose la está buscando y nadie la ha visto- Garnet frunció el ceño. -La última vez que la vi, estaba peleando sola por aquí- Celestite la cuestionó en silencio, sus ojos celestes escanearon el área y luego a Garnet. Ella sollozó al ver lo que Garnet tenía en su mano. Su mano temblaba al gesticular hacia ese objeto. -¿Esa es Pearl? ¡Tenemos que ir con Rose Quartz! ¡Se enojará si pierde a Pearl!-

-La llevaré- Garnet pasó a la gema celeste. Pudo haber dejado que Celestite la tome, pero no quería que nadie más toque a Pearl. El camino de vuelta le dio mucho tiempo para pensar ¿Por qué no se fusionaría Pearl? ¿Por qué ella se quedó atrás? ¿Ella en verdad peleó con todas esas gemas y ganó? ¿Podía esta ser llamada una victoria si terminaba con la gema de Pearl peligrosamente rota? La visión futura no podía responder sus preguntas. Garnet aceleró el ritmo para correr a toda velocidad. Parte de ella quería gritarle a Pearl, y la otra parte quería llorar. Más fuerte de lo que fuese necesario para asegurarse de que ella reciba ayuda.

Todas las gemas que sobrevivieron a la batalla se reunieron en grupos alrededor de las fogatas. Allí fue donde Garnet encontró a Rose, quien ya había empezado a curar a sus seguidoras. La fusión paso por entre la multitud, pues su altura le daba ventaja sobre la mayoría del grupo. Cuando Rose se giró hacia ella, Garnet dio los últimos pasos y mostró su preciada carga. Las largas manos de Rose gentilmente tomaron la gema de Pearl. Ella trazó la grieta con su pulgar, dejando que las lágrimas caigan allí. -¿Cómo pasó esto?-

-Fuimos acorraladas. Me des fusioné para escapar pero Pearl se quedó atrás- Un brillante destello las distrajo de su conversación. La gema de Pearl comenzó a brillar, y luego la luz tomó forma de un cuerpo. Pasó por todas sus formas previas y luego la luz se desvaneció dejando a Pearl parada al lado de ellas. Ella había cambiado su traje para incluir una pechera y una greba*. Su remera azul se parecía a una camiseta con las solapas volteadas. Sin embargo sus shorts naranjas no habían cambiado. Ella peinó polvo imaginario.

( _N.T_ _:_ **Greba:** Pieza de armadura que cubre la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla)

( **Escrutinio:** Examen cuidadoso y meticuloso)

Pearl examinó su nuevo cuerpo con meticuloso escrutinio*, luego le sonrió a sus compañeras y abrazó a Garnet tan pronto la vio. Los brazos de fusión la rodearon firmemente. –Pensé que te perdí- Susurró Garnet cerca de su cabello. Esperaba que Pearl diga algo, lo que sea, pero ella no lo hizo. Al menos no por un largo tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, Garnet no lo veía venir.

-Escucha Garnet. Esto es lo último que diré-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Pearl?-

-Estoy diciendo que no voy a hablar después de esto. Por favor, déjame decir lo que tengo que decir- Garnet asintió. –Lamento mucho haberte engañado para que te fusiones conmigo. No puedo volver atrás con eso, lo sé, pero puedo cambiar. Desde ahora, seré muda. Sin palabras, ni sonidos-

-Eso no resolverá nada. No hablar es escapar. ¿Cómo crees que acabará esto?-

-Me forzará a ser más abierta a ti. Hablar no es la única forma de comunicación que hay. Así que esto es lo último que debo decirte: Te amo Garnet- Después de eso, Pearl besó su mejilla, y fue con Rose a planear nuevas estrategias de batalla.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Hola! Segundo capítulo de Intención de silencio y aquí la cosa se pone buena. No olviden darle a Favoritos y a Follow para estar al tanto de cuando subo un cap nuevo de este grandioso fic. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ¿Les gusta mi traducción? ¡Déjenme un review para contarme!**


	3. Capítulo 03

**CHAPTER 03**

Ajustarse a la comunicación no verbal probó ser más difícil de lo que Pearl pensaba que era inicialmente. Algunas de sus compañeras Crystal Gems se frustraban tratando de entender lo que trababa de decir. Incluso Rose expresaba confusión cuando las manos de Pearl no podían indicar claramente sus pensamientos. Ella miraba las estrellas, deseando por billonésima vez poder estar viajando por las galaxias. No estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de hablar. Las Crystal Gems pelearon y ganaron tres batallas más. Garnet la buscaba después de cada una, desde que las estrategias de Rose las había separado temporalmente.

El aire a su alrededor cambió, y sintió como Garnet se sentó al lado suyo. Ninguna habló. Pearl se apoyó en Garnet, descansando su cabeza en el largo hombro de su compañera. Disfrutaba la comodidad de tener a Garnet allí con ella. Desde que le dijo a su compañera sobre su decisión, puso todo su esfuerzo en expresar claramente lo que sentía y pensaba a la fusión. Había veces que se frustraba tanto de su incapacidad para ser entendida que desaparecía por horas. No es que ella no volviese antes si la llamaban.

Garnet rodeó los delgados hombros de la gema pálida con su brazo. Era lindo, solo mirar las estrellas con Pearl. Sabía que Pearl extrañaba viajar por los cosmos. Además, sabía lo difícil que era para ella ahora. Los sonidos de actividad en el campamento se dejaban llevar por la brisa. Garnet fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una luz azul iluminó el espacio enfrente de ellas. Pearl proyectó una imagen de Garnet que había visto más temprano. Sentía que el holograma no hacia su sonrisa válida. No hacía una Garnet válida, pero la mostraba a ella de todos modos. Holo-Garnet estaba hablando con una fusión llamada Electrum. Pearl trataba de mostrarle lo mucho que amaba ver a Garnet feliz, incluso por un momento.

El cielo se aclaró antes de que Pearl dejara de "hablar". Para entonces, ella ya había empezado activamente a hacer señas con sus manos, lo que comenzó a ser una forma exitosa de comunicación. Tan pronto fue hora de regresar, Garnet se puso de pie primero y luego ofreció su mano a su compañera. Una delgada y pálida mano dudó en el aire y luego aceptó la suya. Garnet entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer el estado de ánimo de Pearl. -¿Pasa algo?-

Pearl se mordió el labio. Bajo la mirada a sus manos, usándolas para tomar el dobladillo de su remera con preocupación. Lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con su propio reflejo en el visor de Garnet. La inseguridad se mostró evidentemente en su rostro. Todo tenía sentido: La inquietud de Pearl, sus miradas nerviosas al campamento, la forma en la que sostenía las manos de Garnet ahora. –Estás haciendo un gran trabajo amor. Dales tiempo, ellos aprenderán-

Un ceño elevado y una pequeña sonrisa dijeron: "¿ _Eso crees?"_

-Mm- Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. –Estas mejorando en mostrarnos lo que estás pensando. Estoy orgullosa de ti- Pearl se detuvo en el borde de la base, tirando de Garnet para que pare con ella. Solo una vez que su compañera la miró ella se movió de nuevo, volvió a sonreír y la besó, poniendo todo su amor en ese beso, y sabiendo que quizá pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que tengan otra oportunidad.

* * *

 **Actualización, nuevas noticias de Steven Universe** **(24/06/016):**

 **¡Konnichiwa! Lo sé, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero entiendan que he estado ocupada y no con muchos ánimos. Eso sumado a que aunque veo que tenga muchas visitas los poco reviews me hace sentir poco apoyada . Aun así, tengo buenas noticias. Busquen en Youtube: Steven Universe, Too the deep. Es la nueva promo de la serie, y un especial en mayo ¡Si gente, Steven Universe regresa antes de lo esperado, y la fecha es** **Mayo 12** **! ¿Están emocionados? ¡Yo sí!**

 **Por cierto, actualizaré a que ahora voy a ponerle fecha a estas notas que pongo aquí abajo para que los que leen episodios de este fic o cualquier otro atrasado no piensen que las noticias viejas son actuales-**

 **¿Les gustan mis traducciones? ¿Las odian? ¡Tu review es MUY IMPORTANTE para mi!**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nota de traductora MUY IMPORTANTE : **¡Hey chicos! ¡Si he vuelto! Ya he terminado de traducir "Volviéndose uno: orígenes de una fusión" (Por ahora) Ya que como dije en el capítulo 32 de dicha traducción, son capítulos sueltos y pueden salir capítulos nuevos (Denle a " _follow story_ " para recibir un e-mail si un capítulo llega. Y ya de paso ¿Por qué no a esta también? Ya que esta historia SI tiene trama, al final de cada capítulo interactuaré con ustedes para que charlemos un poco de esta emocionante historia.

 **Ahora si a lo IMPORTANTE :** Mi computadora (U ordenador, depende de que parte del mundo me lean) se rompió y está en el técnico. Tengo una cuyo teclado no anda así que no puedo escribir, por lo que tardaré por tiempo indefinido de traducir un capítulo ¡LO SIENTO!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

De todas las cosas que ella esperaba que ocurran hoy, esta sin duda no estaba en la lista. Ella definitivamente no anticipó que la gema de cuarzo con la que estaba luchando repentinamente se retirara. Todas las guerreras de Homeworld se estaban retirando. Garnet frunció el ceño. Algunas de las Crystal Gems las perseguían, pero la mayoría estaban tan confundidas como ella. Escuchando su nombre, Garnet se giró hacia Celestite. -¿Qué está pasando? Repentinamente comenzaron a correr- Buscaron enseguida cualquier signo de una emboscada.

( **N.T** **:** Entre [corchetes] es una vista al futuro)

[Pearl corría hacia ella, señalando frenéticamente el cielo. Ella miró hacia arriba, y el terror la invadió al darse cuenta de que la gema blanca prácticamente estaba gritando. Sintió sus brazos siendo jalados, pero ella aun miraba la luz cayendo del cielo. Y caía, y caía, y caía, y sabía que Rose no sería capaz de salvarlas a todas. Pearl aun guiaba su camino lo mejor que podía]

-Necesitamos volver con Rose ¡Ahora!- Garnet dio un vistazo final a las figuran que huían mientras corrían. No habría ninguna victoria. Se forzó a sí misma a seguir corriendo. De vez en cuando captaba un flash de celeste y blanco corriendo a su lado. Si volvían lo suficientemente rápido, Celestite podría sobrevivir con ellas. Pedazos de gemas crujían bajo sus pies, el sonido era un omnipresente recordatorio de su destino si no lo lograban a tiempo. Sin avisar, Celestite la jaló hacia la derecha, haciéndolas salir disparadas en un terreno inestable. Después de que ambas pudieron recuperar el balance una masiva gema amarilla corrió en su dirección.

Garnet se recuperó primero. Esquivó el primer ataque de la gema, y se encontró con el segundo. La otra gema dejó salir un frenético grito y trató de golpearla de nuevo. En cada ocasión, Garnet se las arreglaba para bloquear, por lo que no recibió ningún golpe tampoco ¿Qué gema era esta? Un jade amarilla, pensaba ella. Si su gemstone estaba en su nuca, iba a ser difícil golpearla desde su posición actual. Se volvió a mover del camino de Jade y un pequeño salto la dejó detrás de ella. Celestite aprovechó la oportunidad para meter un par de golpes con su hacha.

Yellow Jade hizo el sonido de un click. –Ustedes, tontas patéticas. Todas ustedes estarán muertas pronto- Y las golpeó en respuesta. –No tengo tiempo para esto- Luego, tan rápido como las había atacado, Yellow Jade se echó a correr. Celestite gruñó y comenzó a perseguirla pero una fuerte mano tomó su brazo. Su cabeza giró hacia los lados y fijó su vista en Garnet, que miraba atrás impasiblemente.

-No hay tiempo. Ella sabe algo que nosotras no-

Celestite quería discutir. No dejaría a otro soldado de Homeworld huir. Observó como la pequeña silueta que era su enemiga abordaba la última nave en la Tierra. –Bueno- Cuando la cuarzo se giró, notó a la leal teniente de Rose saludándolas. -¿Esa es Pearl?- Esas tres palabras hicieron a Garnet seguir su mirada. La gema blanca corrió hacia ellas, su brazo apuntaba al cielo. En vez de esperar que ella las alcance, Pearl las alcanzó a mitad de camino.

Pearl suspiró con pánico, sus manos temblaban y casi formaban diferentes palabras con señas. Alternaba entre señalar a la armada y hacer señas. Manos tibias tomaron las suyas _-¿Lo viste?-_ Su cara lo dijo todo: su miedo, sus preocupaciones, su determinación. Los ojos azules de Celestite parpadearon a la gema azul pálida. Ella tironeó de las manos de Garnet. La urgencia le recordó porque estaba allí. Garnet asintió.

-¿Rose sabe?- La gema más pequeña sacudió la cabeza. –Bueno, cuéntale- La expresión de determinación pura le dio fuerza, aceleró su ritmo, y le recordó una de las razones por la que la amaba. -¿Dónde está ella?- Pearl apuntó hacia el norte, luego agregó las señas para dos, cinco y cero. Celestite suspiró, mandándole una mirada exasperada a Garnet.

-¿Qué significa todo eso?- Ella entendía muy poco de lo decía Pearl desde que el mutismo voluntario comenzó. Ella gruñó mientras Pearl y Garnet siguieron su camino. –Si sobrevivo a esto, juro que aprenderé como entenderla- Un bajo y resonante zumbido invadió el aire. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Más adelante, el trío pudo ver a Rose mirando al cielo con una mezcla de melancolía y horror. El agarre de Pearl en las manos de Garnet se hizo más fuerte, pero siguió corriendo. Necesitaba ver a Garnet detrás del escudo de Rose tan pronto como sea posible. Sin importar o no si el escudo de su líder podría protegerlas a todas, esa era la única pregunta en su mente.

Rose se veía sorprendida de verlas juntas cuando finalmente la alcanzaron -Nunca pensé que ellas recurrieran a esto- Ella expandió su escudo tanto como pudo mientras la luz caía al suelo, pero aun era lo suficientemente grande para proteger a las cuatro gemas.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Déjenme saber en un comentario. Este capítulo fue personalmente difícil de traducir porque se habló con algunos modismos que tuve que dar vueltas para entender y buscar en cada foro y diccionario que conozco. Ya hablando de la historia.**

 **¿Qué clase de ataque crees que hayan usado las gemas de Homeworld con la poca descripción que se dio?**

 **¿Qué opinas de la personalidad de Celestite y su frustración al lenguaje de señas de Pearl?**

 **¿Cómo crees que se salvarán de un ataque que promete ser muy fuerte (Como para que todas las gemas de Homeworld abandonen la Tierra)?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 05

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ella siguió su camino a través del campo de batalla con mucho más cuidado que antes. Con meticulosa precisión, sus delgados dedos quitaron pedazos de gemas del suelo. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la mayor cantidad de piezas de la misma gema juntas. Eso demostró ser más duro de lo que pensó; pero aun lo intentaba. Pearl suspiró mientras recogía las piezas de una Ruby que solía conocer. Ruby no había sido la más paciente de las gemas, pero si una gran amiga. Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron sobre los pedazos y Pearl se dio cuenta tarde de que estaba llorando. - _Esta pudo ser Garnet_ _-_

Su pecho se estrechó más ante este pensamiento. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, ella encerró en una burbuja los pedazos rojos y los envió al templo. - _Lo siento_ _-_. Luego continuó levantando los restos de sus amigos y enemigos. No estaba segura de cuando tiempo había pasado mientras examinaba el área. El sol de este planeta había subido y bajado varias veces, pero no estaba segura del número de veces que fueron.

Lentamente, ella fue dándose cuenta de la lluvia que caía. Recostó su cabeza, frunciéndole el ceño a las nubes, sabiendo que el lodoso suelo enterraría los trozos antes de que pudiesen tomarlos. El sordo retumbo de un trueno llenó el aire, el precursor de un chaparrón. Pearl se puso de pie lentamente. Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó relajar. Las tormentas eléctricas eran uno de sus eventos favoritos de la Tierra. Ella no escuchó el trinar del portal entre otro grupo de truenos, o las figuras que se acercaban.

-¿Podemos unirnos?- Un ojo azul perezosamente se abrió para ver a Garnet, Celestite y Rose paradas a un par de yardas de distancia. Todo lo que Garnet necesitaba era su sonrisa como respuesta. Ella se acercó y copió su postura, sonriendo mientras el agua corría por los senderos sobre su visor. Dedos relajados se deslizaron a través de sus bíceps mientras que Pearl daba un paso más cerca. Dio dos pasos más y se tocó la muñeca una vez. –Un par de semanas-

Anticipando su siguiente pregunta, ella añadió –Pasará un tiempo antes de que podamos recuperar más trozos- Pearl asintió sintiendo sus hombros relajarse. La imagen de la gema rota de una Ruby regresó al frente de su memoria. Su sonrisa se borró y su agarre al brazo de Garnet se hizo más fuerte -¿Pearl?-

Sin poder dejar de temblar, Pearl usó su holograma para mostrar a Ruby, y luego a sus partes, y al final burbuja tras burbuja llena de varias gemas. Repentinamente, ella fue levantada por detrás. Largos rizos rosados rodearon su vista perimetral. –Las extraño también. Estoy segura de que están muy felices porque estás pensando en ellas, mi valiente Pearl- Susurró Rose. –Tú siempre las recuerdas a todas. Sabemos que podrías decirnos con que gema hablaste. Cierto ¿Garnet? ¿Celestite?-

-Cierto- Coincidió Celestite. –Las buscaremos juntas la próxima vez. Lo prometo-

Garnet soltó una risita. –Hmm- Con la cara pálida y sucia, Pearl giró y se soltó del abrazo de Rose para abrazar a la gema de fusión. Garnet besó al lado de su gema. Todos los llantos que había contenido ahora sacudieron su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su mandíbula se apretó mientras se ahogaba en silenciosos sollozos. Garnet la acercó más a ella, llorando tan silenciosamente como Pearl. Entre su desordenado cabello color melocotón, ella miró a las otras dos, sin palabras pidiéndoles que les den privacidad.

El par de cuarzos se escabulló, con Rose lanzándoles un guiño mientras atravesaban el portal. –Quiero mostrarte algo. Tenemos que usar un portal al templo primero- Pearl inclinó la cabeza. Ahora que la luz del sol resaltaba su rostro, ambas se dieron cuenta de que la tormenta había pasado mientras el grupo entero estaba parado recordando a sus amigos caídos.

 _-¿_ _Qué es esto_ _?-_ La expresión de Pearl no retrataba nada más que amor y curiosidad ahora.

-Es un regalo para ti- Respondió Garnet. Internamente estaba asombrada de cuan bien hablaba Pearl sin hablar. Una rápida búsqueda dentro del posible futuro le dejó saber que Pearl amaría lo que tenía guardado para ella. Como era de esperar, solo la mención de un regalo para ella, tenía a su compañera corriendo hacia el portal. Garnet se rio un poco y la siguió. Cuando atravesaron el portal, los brazos de Pearl envolvieron los bíceps de Garnet una vez más.

Garnet guío a Pearl fuera del templo a una colina por encima del océano. Un pequeño retoño yacía parado entre el barro y las rocas, y pequeñas flores rosas gentilmente se balanceaban con la brisa. Pearl miraba embelesada como un petálo se desprendía y bailaba a través del aire y hacia el pasto. –Los humanos lo llaman árbol de cerezo. Me recuerda a ti- Amplios ojos de cuestionamiento la miraron. –La forma en la que es, es hermosa. En la forma en la que sus pétalos bailan hacia el suelo, y en lo fuerte que es, incluso en un ambiente duro-

* * *

 **Hi, Hi Everyone! He vuelto con el capítulo 5 de "Silent Intent" por fin ¡Yei! Y solo quiero decirles que dentro de un par de capítulos, respondo a sus reviews ¿Qué me dicen? Aprovechen a mandarme sus hermosos reviews que tanto me encantan. No olviden darle a Follow Story para recibir un e-mail cada vez que publico un capítulo nuevo, y si les gusta mi traducción, coméntenles a sus amigos, así más gente se nos une. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Nota de traductora:** ¡Capitulo nuevo! Este fic no tiene muchas notas al inicio porque la autora no deja notas, por ende no tengo nada que traducir. Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, le puse mucho esmero. Ah sí, al final de este capítulo ¡ _ **Nueva info del Steven Bomb 5**_! ¡Muy jugosa! Los reviews los respondo en el siguiente capítulo porque si no será demasiado.

No dejen de agregarme a _**follow story**_ para recibir un nuevo e-mail al haber un capítulo nuevo de esta fantástica historia, y **dejarme sus reviews** para saber cuánto les gustó o criticar lo que sea que no les haya gustado o parecido incorrecto ¡Son unos minutos, y es muy importante para mí! Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 06**

-Revisaremos el Kindergarden hoy- Dijo Rose Quartz mientras abandonaba su habitación en el templo. Luego miró a cada Crystal Gem buscando signos de objeción. El agarre pinzante de Pearl en el brazo de Garnet se apretó, y Garnet se mantuvo tan estoica como siempre mientras Celestite asentía con el sueño fruncido. –Cuando lleguemos allí, sepárense. Garnet, tu tomarás las secciones del sur y el este. Celestite, cubre el norte. Tomaré la sección del oeste y Pearl patrullará alrededor del portal ¿Entendido?-

-¿Llamamos a las otras en caso de que encontremos algo?- Inquirió Celestite, fijando sus ojos en dirección a Pearl. La gema pálida se enderezó. –Solo me pregunto cómo nos harás saber si encontraste algo. Solo en caso de que encuentres algo que no puedas manejar tú sola- Dijo ella sonriendo. Pearl elevó sus manos juntas, enmarcando su gema con los dedos. Esta brilló por un momento mientras un pequeño tubo de metal flotaba hacia afuera. Luego, la luz desapareció, y el objeto cayó en sus manos extendidas.

Llevándose el pequeño objeto a los labios, dejó salir un largo y agudo silbido. La guerrera del cuarzo más pálida rio, ninguna de las dos notó que Pearl tenía un silbato de portal y su expresión engreída tampoco. –No vi eso venir- Se las arregló para decir, entre carcajadas.

 **(Nota de traductora:** Aunque parezca más una flauta que un silbato, en la traducción latina también dicen que es un silbato. Se vio en el capítulo "El invitado" Donde Steven se lo da a Greg para que llame si necesita algo, debido a su pierna "quebrada")

-Yo si- Comentó Garnet. Había visto un par de chances en las que ella necesitase usar el silbato de portal, ninguna de ellas perjudicial. Una de sus manos descansó en el hombre de Pearl. –Deberíamos irnos ahora- Rose coincidió, fisgoneando un poco para ver a la pareja caminar agarrada de los brazos hacia el portal. Admiraba la forma en la que ellas interactuaban. Para una gema que no hablaba, Pearl era bastante charlatana. Su amiga leal la saludó, mientras sus ojos celestes perlados la cuestionaban.

El Kindergarden lucía aún más inquietante ahora que los inyectores estaban desperdigados por todos lados, algunos aun agarrados a los acantilados. En la tenue luz de la mañana, largas sombras se proyectaban en los muros y el suelo. Pearl encogió los dedos de los pies como si las sombras pudiesen tomarla si se acercaba demasiado. Luego se dijo a sí misma que esa clase de pensamiento irracional era ridículo. Celestite la pasó en su camino a revisar su área asignada.

-Este lugar es inquietante. Con todos esos inyectores… ugh- Sus ojos azul cielo se entrecerraron cuando arrugó la nariz –Me alegra que ganásemos la guerra. Cualquier cosa es mejor que ver este lugar reactivado- Sus quejas se detuvieron con inaudibles gruñidos. Aunque pensaba de la misma forma, Pearl se enfocó en la presencia de Garnet. La fusión magenta ajustó sus visores. Tocando a la gema más pequeña que se sostenía de sus brazos, dejo que su compañera se alineé con ella.

-Se cuidadosa Pearl. No olvides soplar el silbato si encuentras algo- Una suave brisa atravesó su nuca. Los brazos de Pearl se movieron para envolver los hombros de Garnet. Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, otro en los labios, y luego la separó de su cuerpo, poniéndola frente a ella. –Te amo-

Segura de que su cara se puso totalmente azul, la gema pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus manos revoloteaban entre los hombros de su amante. Les costó un poco hacer que la otra gema entienda lo que estaba haciendo. Una y otra vez, ella trazó las palabras: Te amo, también. Después de un beso final de separación antes de que la misión termine, Garnet se marchó para patrullar su sección. Pearl buscó a su líder, pero Rose ya se había ido. Luego bajó del portal y suspiró, desenvainando su guja en el camino.

 **(Nota de traductora:** Una guja es un arma de asta medieval con una hoja de entre 30 y 60 cm que tiene forma de espada o sable corvo. No es raro ver a Pearl con un arma que no sea de su propio arsenal, es decir invocada por su gema. En otras ocasiones como en "Sworn to the Sword" o "Juramento a la espada" se la vio con una espada)

Pasos corriendo detrás de ella la hicieron girarse, lista para pelear. Escuchó cuidadosamente buscando señales de lo que sea que haga el sonido. Su gema iluminó las sombras, revelando solo más rocas. Sin embargo, el sonido de estas desplazándose llamó su atención. Pearl se aproximó a los muros esperando peligro, pero viendo nada inmediatamente, se mantuvo atenta a cualquier otro sonido. Las vastas trincheras estaban silenciosas excepto por el distante silbido del viento a través de los muros llenos de hoyos.

-¿Quién eres?- Pearl se sobresaltó, girándose para encontrar… no estaba segura, pero lucía como una Amethyst, solo que más pequeña. Ella miró a su alrededor, buscando a cualquier otra que se estuviese escondiendo. –Soy Amethyst ¿Qué estás buscando?- La pequeña gema púrpura miró a su alrededor también, esperando ver lo que Pearl quería encontrar. Cuando miró hacia atrás, Pearl ya había guardado su arma, y estaba acercándose a ella cuidadosamente. -¡Hey! ¿Por qué no dices nada?-

La gema rubia lentamente indicó que ella no hablaba más. Amethyst no lo entendió al principio. A la gema joven le tomó un poco de tiempo antes de entender la forma de comunicación de Pearl. Luego, la pequeña le preguntó sobre el brillante objeto en su cuello, recordándole su deber. Abrazando a Amethyst, ella saltó hacia el borde del portal y sopló el silbato dos veces. Después de eso, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que las otras regresen.

Rose regresó primero, grácilmente levantándose de golpe sobre el portal. Luego miró a su alrededor buscando lo que Pearl había encontrado, sus ojos negros se centraron en la figura que trataba de escaparse de sus brazos. Curiosa, se puso de rodillas para tener una mejor vista. –Oh, ¡una Amethyst! Hola, soy Rose Quartz-

-¡Amethyst!- Sonrió la gema de cabello blanco. -¿Cómo se llama ella? No tenía una seña para eso- Pearl se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Ella es Pearl ¿Te agrada?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ella es graciosa!- Amethyst hizo un puchero. -¿Tiene que irse ahora?- Abrazó a la gema blanca y miró a Rose. Ambas gemas adultas compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos- Respondió Rose. -¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras? ¿Pearl? ¿Qué piensas?- Pearl coincidió, asintiendo tan rápido que Amethyst creyó que podría caérsele la cabeza. Escuchando el nombre de Pearl siendo llamado, las tres miraron. Garnet y Celestite estaban corriendo, con Garnet a la cabeza.

-¡Esta bien! Pearl encontró al nuevo miembro de las Crystal Gems- Las llamó Rose. Primero se les unió Garnet, quien se aproximó a Pearl mientras Celestite trepaba el muro. –Garnet, Celestite, conozcan a Amethyst-

* * *

 **NOTICIAS Y ACTUALIZACIONES SOBRE EL STEVEN BOMB 5** **( 05/07/2016)**

 **Primero que nada, jeje mi cumpleaños es un gran día para enterarme de tantas cosas nuevas y buenas sobre Steven Universe. ¿Listos para anotar? ¡Mucha info!**

 **1\. Primero y principal, la fecha confirmada para el Steven Bomb es el** **18/07** **, es decir 13 días desde hoy. Lo malo: los que vieron el capítulo Steven Floats emitido únicamente en Francia, tendrán un capítulo nuevo menos. Pero no se desanimen, el primer día del Steven Bomb tiene** **capítulo doble** **.**

 **2\. Está** **casi** **confirmado que el orden de los capítulos será: Steven Floats y Drop Beat dad (Lunes 18), Mr. Greg (Martes 19), To short to ride (Miércoles 20), The new Lars (Jueves 21) y Beach City Drift (Viernes 22)**

 **3\. ¡Eso no es todo! Hasta que termine el verano en Estados Unidos, habrá capítulos nuevos todos los días excepto sábados y domingos, aunque solo el Lunes 18 será doble capítulo. En total (Y hasta ahora) se estrenarán 11 capítulos nuevos. La segunda tanda no se sabe si es el Steven Bomb 6 (Pero tiene formato de uno) y el orden será: Restaurant Wars (Lunes 25), Kiki´s Pizza Service Delivery (Martes 26), Monster Reunion (Miércoles 27), Alone at sea (Jueves 28), Greg the babysitter (Viernes 29) y Gem Hunt (Lunes 1 de Agosto) Por ahora no se sabe si después del 1 de agosto que es Lunes, habrá más capítulos o finaliza allí.**

 **4\. Ya salió una nueva promo de 30 segundos. Están confirmados (** **En que capítulo ocurre es solo especulación** **):**

 **A.** Stevonnie regresa y parece que el chico que la molestaba para que baile con ella en Alone Together también. Atentos si ven a Connie con una campera marrón, será el capítulo de Stevonnie, ya que en dos partes de la promo, aparece Connie con esa campera, y luego Stevonnie.

 **B.** Peridot, Steven y quizá Amethyst también irán al parque de diversiones (Especulación: To short to ride) Lo más seguro es que no puedan subir a un juego por su tamaño, ¿Cómo se las arreglarán para solucionarlo? ¿Habrá fusión?

 **C**. Greg tendrá un capítulo de formar lazos con su hijo o con parte de su historia, parece que también va a hacer un show o cantar en vivo pues en la promo se lo ve con un Smoking, al igual que Pearl y Steven.

 **D.** Se ve a las Gemas en el cuarto donde guardan las gemas encapsuladas, parecen hablar de algo. ¿Acaso van a liberar al Centipeedle? (Especulación: Monster Reunion)

 **E.** Se ve a Steven volar como si sus pies fuesen cohetes, lo cual es tan raro que podría ser un sueño (Sé que puede volar pero no libera fuego de sus pies) y este podría inducirle a Jasper o a otra cosa como pasó con Malachite.

 **F.** Se ve a Steven en un bote con Lapis (¿Se transformará eso en Momento de Feels?) (Especulación: Alone at sea)

 **G.** También está confirmado que habrá un episodio musical (Osea, no 1 canción en el capítulo como pasa de vez en cuando, sino un capítulo Lleno de canciones) Por cierto, esta noticia es vieja, anunciaron esto hace tiempo. Lo que habían dicho era que pronto cantaría Sardonyx, Opal o Stevonnie (Una de las tres) La más segura por ahora es Stevonnie (Pero especulo)

 **5\. Noticias aparte: Habrá una nueva Comic con, con un nuevo panel de Steven Universe (Si recuerdan que en el panel pasado se reveló a Sardonyx) en este espero con ansias la revelación de algo nuevo. (Noticia confirmada por Matt Burnett, del staff de SU)**

 **6\. Del** **13 al 15 de Agosto de 2017** **, habrá una convención temática de Steven Universe ¿No es grandioso? Aunque aun falta un poco más de un año.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, estaré atenta a más Info y lista para contarles lo que encuentre. No olviden darle a like y suscri… a No espera, eso es YouTube. No olviden dejar Review y darle a ¡Follow Story! ¿No me lo merezco? *Carita de cachorro***


	7. Capítulo 07

**CAPITULO 07**

Desde el momento en el que tomaron el portal de regreso al templo hace dos semanas atrás, Amethyst siguió a Pearl a todos lados. A Pearl no le molestaba; se sentía bien sentirse admirada y por eso accedió a dejarla seguirla durante las misiones, pidiéndole a la niña púrpura que sea cuidadosa y se esconda si pensaba que la misión se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa para ella. A menudo Amethyst y Pearl podían ser vistas en la playa después de eso, con Amethyst viendo el holograma de la misión desde la perspectiva de Pearl. Eso la entretenía todo el tiempo y amaba la atención que la gema más pálida le daba.

Las únicas veces que Amethyst dejaba su lado era si Rose la tomaba para hacer sus visitas a las colonias de humanos o si Garnet le pedía que les dé un poco de privacidad, este último normalmente lo conseguía tirándole una varita. A Pearl no le caían bien los humanos y sus costumbres. Tampoco se unía mucho a Rose y Amethyst en sus viajes, pues prefería pasar tiempo con Garnet o Celestite. –Hey Pearl-

La gema blanca le devolvió la sonrisa a Amethyst, alzando las cejas.

-¿Vienes a visitar a los humanos conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo- Un largo dedo tocó su vientre. –No, no es comida- Dijo ella entre risitas.

Pearl tenía una mirada de molesto escepticismo. Dudaba de si realmente iba a disfrutar cualquier cosa que los humanos crearon… pero supuso que no le haría daño ver lo que Amethyst había planeado. Ella asintió. Ya valía la pena si el brillo entusiasta que la gema púrpura tenía en los ojos era una indicación. Se le ocurrió una idea fugaz y le sugirió que Garnet las acompañe, pero antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, Amethyst salió corriendo para encontrar a la fusión.

- _Al menos esta emocionada-_ Pensó ella, moviendo la arena con los pies. A decir verdad, le emocionaba pasar tiempo con Garnet. No ha habido muchas oportunidades para eso últimamente, ya que Garnet y los dos cuarzos más grandes iban de misión en misión peleando contra gemas corruptas que emergían cerca de los asentamientos humanos. Siguió su camino hacia la playa caminando lentamente, y tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar la cálida luz del sol de ese sistema solar.

-¿Lista para irnos Pearl?- Los ojos de Pearl se abrieron de golpe, sin ni siquiera estar consciente de que los había cerrado, luego movió sus manos frenéticamente. Sus confusos movimientos hacían indescifrables sus palabras. Unas manos con guantes capturaron las suyas, inmovilizándolas. Pearl entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañera y le dio una pequeña y suave sonrisa. Esta era la sonrisa favorita de Garnet, porque Pearl la reservaba solo para ella. Ni siquiera Rose conseguía esa mirada de amor y admiración de la gema blanca.

Más calmada ahora, Pearl asintió. Con el cálido toque de la luz del sol en su piel y la sensación de los músculos de Garnet sutilmente jalando, se sintió mejor con la idea de visitar a las personas que protegían. Mientras se unían a Amethyst en el portal, ella se aseguró de dejar una mano libre para hablar. El portal zumbó. La gema más joven charlaba sobre todas las diferentes comidas que quería comer, mientras Pearl le sonreía indulgentemente nunca estando tan interesada en eso como su amiga púrpura.

Garnet sintió un suave toque en su brazo. Movió su cabeza solo un poco, porque sabía que eso era suficiente para hacerle saber a su compañera que tenía su atención. Curiosidad, diversión y afecto danzaban en la mirada que Pearl le daba. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon; y por un momento Garnet pensó que quizá ella hablaría. En su lugar, su curiosa mirada le dijo lo que la bailarina nunca le dijo en voz alta. _-¿Qué harás?-_ En el momento justo,llegaron al portal más cercano a la última civilización humana que Rose había descubierto.

Inmediatamente, el sonido de desbordantes multitudes asaltó sus oídos armonizado con la música de la calle e interrumpido por comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos. Era un lugar loco y atareado lleno de orden caótico. Siendo clamada en un área con mucho público por una multitud fascinada estaba Rose Quartz. Ella sonreía con entusiasmo, un atributo que Pearl siempre admiraba de su líder. Luego, un par de manos pequeñas tomaron su brazo libre y la guiaron en dirección a un largo espacio abierto con escalones de gradas que daban a una plataforma elevada. Allí parecía haber un grupo de actores preparándose para comenzar el show, así que Pearl se dejó conducir a un espacio vacío. -¿ _Esto es lo que querías mostrarme_?-

-¡Mhh! ¡Ese es gracioso! Hay un hombre que…-

-Amethyst, arruinarás la sorpresa para las personas que aún no lo han visto- Interrumpió Garnet, sin crueldad. –Está comenzando- Pearl vio a un hombre disfrazado entrar al escenario. Mientras la obra seguía el trio miraba. Pearl apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Garnet. A pesar de algunas miradas canallas, la audiencia estaba más interesada en la obra que el par. Amethyst se acostó sobre su panza, comiendo una carne que había conseguido de alguna forma mientras nadie estaba mirando.

Cuando la obra terminó, Pearl le sonrió a Amethyst. _–Tenías razón, lo disfruté-_ Amethyst le devolvió la mirada, con estrellas en sus ojos. Cuando Pearl acarició su cabello, la pequeña gema la abrazó.

* * *

 **NOTICIAS NUEVAS SOBRE STEVEN UNIVERSE** **(** **ACTUALIZACIÓN 10-07-2016** **)**

 **¡Si gente! Cuando los fans pensábamos que Cartoon Network nos daría un descanso, aparecen dos nuevos Sneak Peeks de lo más interesantes ¡Apuesto a que ya los vieron!**

 **ALERTA SPOILER , LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO**

 **El primero de ellos parece hacer alusión a Mr. Greg donde Greg por alguna razón adquiere mucho dinero, y va con Pearl y Greg a un hotel de lujo en Empire City. Lo más interesante de este clip donde los tres protagonistas cantan es que cuando Greg saca a bailar a Pearl ella se enoja y detiene todo, arruinando la canción ¿Tendrá que ver con la fusión o el pasado de Pearl con Rose? ¿Notaron que baila con ella como bailó con Rose en su intento de fusión? Ojo no digo que intente fusionarse con Pearl, sino que seguro es porque ese es el estilo de baile de Greg.**

 **Aparece finalmente y después de tanta espera la gema Bismuth (Bismuto) en el clip de nombre "Everything is changing", haciendo referencia a que al parecer a estado dentro de su gemstone por mucho tiempo después o durante la guerra, y al regresar encuentra todo totalmente distinto. A pesar de que la primera impresión es de rudeza, demuestra ser sentimental y tener una buena relación con Pearl, a quien dice que odia ver llorar. Bismuth podría ser la gema que estaba dentro de la melena de León así como la que venció a Lapis. (Aún no se sabe pero todo apunta a que sí)**

 **Dicho esto, ¡es hora de responder Reviews!**

 **(Me disculpo de ante mano por los chistes, estuve jugando Undertale, y los chistes de Sans se me pegan)**

 **Aldecaalfi:** Muchas gracias por la Info, me di cuenta tarde de que podría tratarse de un universo alterno con el tema del orden cronológico de sucesos. Y si siempre es más fácil leer en tu idioma materno. No me resulta muy difícil traducir a español, pero algún día me gustaría pasar mis historias a inglés, ya que es la mayor cantidad de lectores en esta página. Pero es un gran desafío. Tengo que escribir muy simple para que no se me complique pasarlo.

 **Fire:** ¡Llamas a mí! Lo siento no pude evitarlo por tu Nick (Y sí, me encantan los 4 fantásticos) ¿Querías episodios? ¡Ahí los tienes! Ni siquiera yo sé cómo termina esto, de hecho. No lo leí todo, lo leo sobre la marcha. Me encanta que sea un misterio también para mí y sorprenderme con ustedes. Por supuesto que tu review anima y mucho, no sabes que emocionante es para mí que mi celular suene porque recibí un e-mail de aviso de nuevos reviews. ¡Es muy emocionante! Y cuando pasa, tengo más ganas de traducir otro capítulo.

 **An-Ruby:** Como Fire ¡Ahí tienes! XD le doy un poco de Info a todos, así que a ti te digo que espero que no sepas como termina esto, y si sabes no lo cuentes que ni yo sé cómo termina este fic. Gracias por apoyarme y espero volver a leerte pronto.

 **Yo creo en pearlnet carajo** **:** Oh, jaja. Primero que nada, XD genial tu usuario. Y en segundo lugar: *cof, cof* Sigue *Cof, cof* apoyándome *cof, cof* (¿?)

 **Sber Rana de papel:** Hubiese sido una gran idea, pero aún no estoy segura sí las gemas pueden entrar a su gemstone a voluntad, ya que las gemas que hicieron poof hasta ahora lo hicieron por causas externas. Pearl fue atacada por su holograma en "Steven, el espadachín", Amethyst por la escurridiza en "Regenerada" y Garnet por un desestabilizador de gemas en el final de "The return" Lo que si se vio de Garnet. Lo que si controlan es su regreso, pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran. Por otro lado, gracias por tu review de mi traducción, siempre trato de eliminar de la mejor forma posible las frases que en español no quedan tan bien como en inglés. Es todo un desafío a veces.

 **Lulucomepicadas07:** Con gente como tú apoyándome es un placer seguir con este fic. Veamos si puedo superar la cantidad de reviews que tiene la historia original. Por cierto, lulu come picadas ¿Y Convida?

 **Dew Rain:** Wou, un review por capítulo. Si seguimos así quizá si supere la cantidad de reviews de la historia original. Al tuyo lo numero. PD: tus respuestas de reviews suelen ser las más largas jaja.

 _Capítulos 1,2_ _:_ Una manera muy fuerte de comenzar sin duda. Quería saber cómo haría la autora para hacer comunicarse a una gema que no habla. Me sorprendió sin duda. Imagine que iba a usar lenguaje de señas, pero ¿Cómo escribir eso sabiendo que su público puede no saber lenguaje de señas? Es como la historia estando en inglés, para los que no saben ese idioma.

Pearl y su engaño

Fue un giro inesperado,

Y su gran decisión

Al equipo cambió.

Ahora muda,

Se esfuerza sin duda,

Ahora para hablar,

Lenguaje de señas debe usar.

 _Capítulo 4_ _:_ Al final de cuentas, parece que quedaba a tu imaginación que fue el arma, yo imagino que fue el láser de alguna nave como la de la nave de "The return". Hablando de Celestite. Hmm, a ver cuánto más la amas cuando llegue el capítulo 8. Muajajaja.

 _Capítulo 6_ _:_ Imagínate ahora que se reveló a Bismuto y los títulos de los episodios nuevos como están las teorías.

 **Ojo de tigre:** Si lo sé. Pero como salen de lunes a viernes durante 4 semanas, podría ser. Pero no se sabe. Quizá no reciban ese nombre. Gracias por tus review.


	8. Capítulo 08

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, no he muerto y estas traducciones tampoco. Volvemos con todo con el capítulo 8 de Silent Intent. De antemano pido disculpas por la excesiva demora en la publicación de este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten como tanto disfruto traducirlo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 08**

-Seiscientos años después de la guerra, ¿¡Y aún no hablas!?-

Silencio.

-¡Ha sido un milenio entero desde que decidiste volverte muda! ¡Garnet claramente te perdonó! ¡Todos están cansados de este patético comportamiento Pearl!-

Alguien dio una pisada fuerte y Garnet, Amethyst y Rose intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La ocasional conversación entre las dos gemas blancas había empeorado progresivamente. Rose había tenido que interferir cada vez que las dos peleaban, a veces teniendo que empujar a Celestite mientras Garnet levantaba a su compañera rebelde. Eso no ayudaba ya que ninguna ni siquiera reconocía sus errores a la otra por meses luego de que las peleas comenzaran. Pearl tendía a recluirse a antiguas construcciones de gemas como el Sea Empire o el Sky Arena. Por su parte, Celestite se retiraba al Sky Arena, donde practicaba las formas en las que rompería hasta hacer polvo a la exasperante gema silenciosa si ella no comenzaba a hablar.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? Usa tu voz, ¡Sé que tienes una! ¿O todos esos años de ser la mascota de Rose te hizo olvidar? ¿Acaso Garnet se cansó de tus disculpas y te ordenó ser muda?- Garnet gruñó, las gemas de Ruby y Sapphire ardían de furia por las palabras del cuarzo blanco, y sus puños se cerraron. -¿La guerra hi…?- La tierra tembló y un fuerte sonido de colisión vino del templo. Garnet corrió adentro, pensando que Celestite había lastimado a Pearl. Rose y Amethyst estaban justo a su lado.

Celestite miró con desdén a Pearl. Ya había olvidado lo fuerte que era Pearl si se trataba de defender a Garnet. -¿Acaso insulté a tus preciosas amas?- Garnet abrió su boca para gritarle por decir eso, pero Pearl la atacó antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra. Ella tacleó a Celestite y la tiró al suelo, sus manos se enredaron en los rizos plateados de la otra gema, hundiendo sus dientes en su hombro. Celestite por su parte, la tomó y trató de empujar a su furiosa compañera lejos de ella. Rose jadeó, la confusión y el dolor se reflejaban en su rostro mientras las veía pelear.

-¡Agárrala Pearl! ¡Patéale el trasero!- La animó Amethyst, deseando tener algo de comida que comer. Esa era la mejor pelea que había visto solo porque Pearl era quien peleaba esta vez. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Celestite se las arreglaba para separarse de Pearl y patearla hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Pearl se estrelló contra un muro y cayó al suelo, sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en su enemiga. Garnet juró que escuchó un golpe. Su amante le mostró los dientes al cuarzo blanco, todos sus dientes eran afilados.

Ambas se movieron simultáneamente, con sus armas desenvainadas. La guja de Pearl colisionó contra el Cuchillo Khyber de Celestite, cada bloqueo hacía eco en el cavernoso espacio. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron a su oponente, furiosa por el ataque que esta le dirigió. Ella volvió a bloquear mientras Celestite atacaba, girando sobre su hombro y golpeándolo. Se reencontraron con una triunfante mirada de superioridad. Por una vez, Celestite no necesitaba pensar sobre su mensaje mudo.

( **Nota de traductora:** El cuchillo Khyber es un gran cuchillo, ancho y fuerte, de un solo filo, con lomo muy ancho de doble reborde, hoja terminada en punta, empuñadura cachicuerna de tipo yatagán, y vaina forrada de tela, muy deslucida, rojiza)

Se atacaron de nuevo, los filos de sus armas golpeaban entre sí y se retiraban como si fuese una coreografía. Cada vez que se separaban, sus desapercibidas observadoras notaban una nueva herida. Incluso Amethyst se dio cuenta de que no estaban jugando cuando Pearl aterrizó cerca de ella con una gran herida a lo largo de sus mallas. Con los ojos bien abiertos, la Crystal Gem más joven se giró hacia Rose, y la vio mirando a sus compañeras y llorando. Garnet seguía parada apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, sin dar indicaciones de querer pararlas.

-¿Uh, Garnet? ¿No deberíamos pararlas?- Preguntó Amethyst en voz baja.

-No- Pearl bloqueó el Khyber de la gema blanca azulada y una segunda guja apareció para golpearla en su gema, haciendo que Celestite se pare aturdida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Rose contestó esta vez, sin quitar la vista de las gemas que peleaban. –Esta es la pelea de Pearl- Garnet aflojó los puños, descansándolos en el cabello desordenado de Amethyst. El reflejo en sus visores mostró como Pearl se acuclillaba sobre Celestite, que estaba boca abajo. El filo de su arma descansaba sobre la delicada superficie de la gemstone de la guerrera blanca. Su rugido salvaje asustó a la gema púrpura.

-Pearl es su propia gema. Ella le está diciendo a Celestite que ella controla su propio destino ahora. No Rose, ni yo, ni Ruby y Sapphire ni ella. Celestite no debió haber dicho esas cosas sobre Pearl-

Rose asintió, sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza. –Pearl nunca ha sido un juguete o una mascota- Su amiga no se había movido en los últimos pocos minutos, así como tampoco el cuarzo blanco. Ambas parecían estar mirándose fijamente. –Garnet nunca le daría órdenes como a una esclava-

Amethyst volvió a mirar a Garnet. – ¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?-

-Durante la guerra, Pearl en verdad me lastimó. Me enojé mucho y me negué a escuchar cualquiera de sus disculpas, además me negué a hablar con ella más de lo necesario. Un día fuimos atrapadas, y en vez de fusionarse conmigo, le pidió a Ruby y a Sapphire que escapen- Ella ajustó su visor, manteniendo los ojos en su compañera. –Cuando la encontré después de eso, su gemstone estaba casi partida en dos. Rose la curó. Al final, Pearl me dijo que no hablaría de nuevo empezando por el momento en el que dijo una última frase-

-¿Por qué?-

Garnet miró a Pearl, quien se había alejado de Celestite y estaba caminando hacia la salida del templo hasta perderse de la vista de sus compañeras. Esa era la única pregunta que de vez en cuando se preguntaba a pesar de recordar las palabras finales de Pearl. –No lo sé-

* * *

 **Uff, Capítulo intenso ¿Verdad? Recuerdo que alguien me comentó que amaba a Celestite y yo le respondí en un comentario "Veamos si la sigues amando más adelante" Celestite parece tenerle rencores a Pearl y se lo echa en cara cada vez que puede con esto de ser muda. Lo que Celestite no sabe es que hay una razón más aparte del tema de la mentira de Sardonyx que la llevó a tomar esta decisión. Ustedes ¿Cual creen que sea la razón? (Jueguen limpio :P, teorías no Sneak peeks)**


	9. Capítulo 09

**CAPITULO 09**

Molesta; se sentía muy molesta y no sabía si gritar o llorar. Peleó una guerra de miles de años por la independencia de ese planeta, para tener un lugar donde sean libres de ser ellas mismas, un lugar donde ella pudiese tomar sus propias decisiones, y ser su propia gema. Ellas pelearon para que sea el lugar donde Garnet pudiese existir como ella misma. Ahora Celestite la había insultado por todo eso. Todo lo que Pearl quería hacer era romper su gemstone en pequeños pedacitos. Miró a la persona debajo de ella. Sería fácil ahora.

 _No_ , susurró una voz en su mente que se parecía mucho a la de Garnet. _No vale la pena_. Lentamente pero nunca relajándose, ella retrocedió para permitirle a una muy aturdida Celestite sentarse. Pearl esperó a que la otra gema blanca la mire para abrir la boca. Sus ojos azules bien abiertos vieron sus labios moverse, formando palabras sin sonido. _Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar mascota o juguete, y nunca pero nunca llames a Garnet una máquina de guerra, ¿Entendido?_ El cuarzo asintió. Ella lo había entendido. Luego se paró cautelosamente, con los ojos pegados a su furiosa compañera.

Pearl se alejó y giró pasando a sus compañeras. Luego dejó la entrada del templo, enfocándose únicamente en salir de allí. Amethyst miró a Rose y Garnet, con mucha inseguridad en su mirada. -¿A dónde va?- Garnet ajustó sus visores negando con la cabeza. Solo había visto a Pearl tan enojada una vez, y la reprimenda que le había dado a la pobre guerrera había sido inolvidable. -¿Garnet?-

Garnet no contestó aún. Aún había muchos santuarios a los que Pearl pudo haber ido. El suave rose de la tela en el suelo de roca delató los movimientos de Rose mientras la líder iba a hablar con Celestite de lo que había sucedido, cruzándose con Garnet con suaves supo inmediatamente donde había ido su leal sombra para calmarse. Después de todo, ella había sido su Pearl por mucho tiempo antes de la guerra por la tierra. Ellas compartieron todo: sus pensamientos, miedos, sueños, esperanzas y secretos. Fue Rose a quien Pearl le confesó primero sus crecientes sentimientos por Garnet.

Garnet cerró los puños. Las palabras de Rose pasaron por su mente. -Quédate aquí, Amethyst-

-Oh, ¡Vamos Garnet! ¡Quiero ayudar a Pearl también!- Protestó la gema más pequeña. Garnet le devolvió la mirada, midiendo sus palabras con cuidado. -¿Puedo ayudar?-

-Pearl necesita tiempo para calmarse primero. Ella sabe que te preocupas por ella y cuando se calme necesitará alguien que la anime. Puedes hacer eso ¿De acuerdo?- Los ojos de Amethyst se abrieron de par en par, mientras su boca se abría en una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de cosas que mostrarle a Pearl cuando regrese. Feliz de habérselas arreglado para distraer a la gema púrpura, Garnet salió. Encontrar a Pearl no fue difícil; estaba justo donde Rose dijo que estaría - el pequeño árbol de cerezo que ella le había mostrado. La grácil forma en la que ella caminaba alrededor del retoño se veía como si bailara.

Largos y temblorosos dedos se juntaban a través de su cabello corto, el cual se veía blanco a la luz de la luna. Sus pasos, aunque ligeros, se volvían movimientos erráticos. Una mano torcía el chal que ella vestía ese día. Cada uno pocos pasos, ella exhalaba bruscamente o dejaba salir un largo suspiro y sus dedos, que peinaban su cabello tiraban de cada mechón. Sus finos labios se movían silenciosamente, vociferando una maldición que Garnet podía prácticamente oír.

Garnet se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el suelo para mirar a su compañera. Mientras esperaba que su compañera note su presencia, fijo su mirada en las pequeñas flores del árbol que se agitaban con el viento. Se sentía bien estar en la cima de la colina a la noche con Pearl. Un pequeño suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como podía, la mitad pálida de la pareja se sentó visiblemente más relajada pero aun moviendo inquietamente su chal. Triste curiosidad irradiaba de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Garnet, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Un pequeño asentimiento y luego Pearl se apoyó en su hombro, demostrando confort en la fuerza escondida allí. _-¿Tú lo estás? Sé que lo viste-_

-Si- Hubo un largo y no decidido silencio en el aire entre ellas. Garnet buscó por cualquier posible respuesta si decidía hacer esas preguntas que se moría de ganas por saber. Muy pronto ella predijo que su amor se congelaría, o que ella comenzaría a correr solo para volver a sentarse en el pasto con ella luego. No podía encontrar ningún futuro donde la conversación fuese buena, pero todas mostraban a Pearl respondiendo las preguntas lo mejor que podía.

-¿Pearl?- La cabeza de Pearl giró suavemente, y sus manos se movieron en su regazo en preparación. -¿Por qué dejaste de hablar?- ¿Por qué en ese entonces?- Garnet se reprendió a sí misma, se supone que debía ser más sutil que eso. Ya había perdido cuando las manos de Pearl comenzaron a moverse.

 _-Ya había estado planeando esto mucho tiempo antes de lo que lo hice. Luego... pasó todo el lío de Sardonyx-_ Pearl se detuvo, sus manos temblaban en el aire. - _Y-yo intenté muy duro arreglar las cosas contigo, demostrarte que podíamos superar esto, que podías...puedes... confiar en mí de nuevo. Sin embargo, nada de lo que dije ayudó, ¿Verdad? ¿No podías siquiera mirarme? ¿Por qué lo harías? Soy solo una Pearl. No puedo hacer nada por mí misma-_

 _-Durante toda la guerra solo seguí órdenes. Ese día, si me lo hubieses ordenado, me hubiese fusionado contigo. Realmente quería que pasara. Pero gracias a Dios, no lo hiciste- Sus_ preocupados irises azules se giraron hacia ella, sorpresivamente destellando al encontrase con los ojos de Garnet. Ella no la había notado desviando la mirada. _–No tienes idea de lo que feliz que estaba cuando vi a Ruby y a Sapphire escapar. Nunca quise decepcionarte, o a ellas, de nuevo, no diciendo algo que pronto perdería el sentido. Por eso paré antes-_

-Te equivocas- Pearl retrocedió, mirando a Garnet nerviosamente. -¡No eres solo una Pearl! Incluso ninguna otra Pearl puede compararse contigo- Gruñó Garnet, mientras su mano izquierda tomaba un puñado de hierba y barro. –Confío en ti ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no? Se lo duro que intentas ser cada día mejor de lo que ya eres- La fusión se detuvo por un momento, de pronto dándose cuenta de la primera respuesta de Pearl. _"Ya había estado planeando esto mucho tiempo antes de lo que lo hice"_ Esto significaba que ella había querido ser muda mucho antes de su pelea.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, Pearl respondió la pregunta no dicha. _–Originalmente, se supone que debía ser un acto de conmemoración, que comenzaría después de la guerra si sobrevivíamos-_

-¿Estableciste un tiempo?- Ambas miraron las olas por un momento, dándole tiempo a Pearl para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de responder.

 _-Un milenio. Ahora, no estoy segura. Cuando se sienta bien, supongo-_

-Prométeme que me lo harás saber- Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de la gema blanca, suave y genuinamente. Pearl se inclinó más cerca de ella, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su mejilla acariciándola para luego parar a unos pocos centímetros. Su sonrisa creció, iluminando todo su rostro.

 _-Lo prometo-_ Articuló ella. – _Serás la primera a la que le diga-_ Garnet emitió una risilla, empujándola un poco para besarla. Pearl profundizó el beso felizmente, enterrando sus dedos en los gruesos rizos negros de su compañera. No estaban seguras de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fueron y honestamente a ninguna de las dos le importaba. Pearl emitió una risilla, su alegría sin sonido movía sus hombros y su respiración cálida chocaba con el cuello de Garnet. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon en un abrazo más fuerte, mientras las manos de la fusión se hundían en ella. Ambas sabían que quedaba mucho de que hablar, pero decidieron disfrutar el momento antes de tener que regresar.

* * *

 **Hey Hola, ¡estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? Les dije que nunca abandonaría este fic, y como prometí y sé que me tardé dos meses, el capítulo 9 de Silent Intent.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve que hacer un hiatus que no pude avisar por cuestiones personales, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo trayéndoles más capítulos de este genial fic.**

 **A partir del capítulo 10, comenzaré a responder reviews de nuevo, pero a partir de los nuevos. Así que espero con ansias sus reviews llenos de amor, odio, quejas o lo que venga y responderé los más que pueda. No olviden darle click a "Follow Story" para recibir en su e-mail el aviso de capítulo nuevo o alguna novedad sobre el. Sin nada más que decir,**

 **¡Byeee!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando regresaron, Pearl no tuvo ni la oportunidad de moverse cuando una mancha púrpura y blanca la embistió, haciendo que ambas retrocedieran. La gema blanca alcanzó a Garnet ciegamente manoteando el aire, haciendo que ambas caigan bruscamente, haciendo ruido innecesario. Sentada en su pecho, demasiado cerca de su cara, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa como la de Cheshire*, estaba Amethyst. – ¡Volviste!-

(Cheshire: gato rizón que aparece en la película y los libros de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas")

Pearl sonrió, notando la apariencia de la gema más joven. Su ropa estaba húmeda y cubierta de arena y suciedad. Un cangrejo colgaba de su desordenado cabello corto, el cual Pearl separó de ella cuidadosamente y con una sonrisa. Dejando ir al animalito, Pearl tapó la punta de su nariz, y como esta se arrugaba parecía decir – Y tú _estás sucia_ \- Amethyst se rio, separándose de ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Confundida y curiosa, la siguió. -¡Juguemos Pearl!- Dándole una sonrisa casi de disculpas a Garnet, ella estuvo de acuerdo en ir.

Feliz de que Amethyst haya escuchado y ahora estaba entreteniendo a su amante, Garnet se giró hacia Rose y Celestite, esta última parecía preocupada por la atención de la fusión magenta. Ruby y Sapphire aún seguían enojadas por haber sido llamadas una "Máquina de guerra", pero la naturaleza calma de Sapphire y la reacción temprana de Pearl mantuvieron la furia en su lugar. No quedaba duda de que Rose le había dado una lección sobre eso, también. Ella asintió, no queriendo hablar aun con Celestite. –Rose-

-Garnet, ¿Cómo están Pearl y tú?- Hubo una débil chispa en los ojos de Rose que Garnet reconoció inmediatamente como travesura. Celestite les robó la mirada, sus ojos se movían de la fusión a la bailarina, y volvían. La gema blanca observó cómo Garnet miraba a Pearl y a Amethyst jugando en el océano.

-Estamos bien. Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero hicimos un progreso esta noche- La fusión se giró hacia Celestite. –Ella ya había planeado esto por mucho tiempo por su cuenta- Rose suspiró, con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación mientras esperaba que Garnet lo explique. –Parte de su mutismo es un tributo a las gemas caídas en batalla-

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la razón inicial de su silencio forzado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse sin objeción de los ojos de la líder de las Crystal Gems. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Ella planeó que sea un milenio, pero ahora es desconocido-

Celestite estaba anonadada, -¿Mil años de silencio al menos?- Suspiró. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no significaba que le guste hacerlo. –Lo siento. Lo que le dije a Pearl de ti no fue justo, ni estaba bien. Lo dije para enfurecerla y obligarla a hablar. Me disculpo- Luego de eso, esperó que su compañera de equipo responda. Garnet frunció los labios.

-Está bien, te perdono- Los hombros de la cuarzo blanca se calmaron visiblemente, drenando tensión. –Pero no soy la única con la que tienes que disculparte- Solo así, la tensión regresó. Sus ojos azul cielo se enfocaron en la más feroz Pearl que alguna vez ha conocido y a quien conoció hace unas horas atrás y le había apuntado en el suelo con su lanza. Esto no iba a ser fácil; así que Celestite decidió que sería mejor hacerlo ahora mientras Amethyst estaba allí para mantener las cosas tranquilas.

Pearl le sonreía a Amethyst mientras esta última le mostraba todas las criaturas marinas en las que podía convertirse. La gema blanca admiraba el talento de su amiga para cambiar de forma. Sumergiéndose después de ella, Pearl sonrió mientras jugaban bajo el agua. El juego consistía en nadar hacia el tiburón púrpura nadando frente a ella, tocar la punta de su cola con sus dedos y retroceder antes de que Amethyst pudiese volver a tocarla. Es un juego que habían visto jugar a los niños humanos, y ahora también lo jugaban ellas. A Pearl no le molestaba; pues a Amethyst le hacía feliz jugar juegos.

Cuando ellas volvieron a la superficie, Celestite se paró en las aguas poco profundas para esperarla. -¿Pearl? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Por un momento, la gema más pálido consideró el ignorarla, pero terminó gruñendo mentalmente mientras nadaba hacia Celestite. Al llegar a la zona poco profunda se puso de pie. La mirada de Rose casi estaba apuntando a ella. –Gracias. Lamento como actué y hablé antes. No respeté tus deseos y la existencia de Garnet. Eso estuvo mal de mi parte. Lo siento- Pearl se tomó un momento para estudiarla. Pudo sentir como el agua chorreaba de su empapado cabello y la mano de Amethyst tomando la suya.

La gema blanca cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, luego los abrió y asintió lentamente. Celestite se veía preocupada y optimista, aun no entendía bien a Pearl. - Eso significa que acepta tus disculpas Celes, es súper obvio- Dijo Amethyst rodando los ojos como si entender a Pearl fuese lo más fácil en la galaxia. -¿Podemos jugar un poco más ahora?-

Pearl asintió, saludando a Rose y Garnet para hacerles saber que todo estaba bien. Ellas respondieron al saludo. Ambas nadaron más lejos para nadar en aguas más profundas. Momentos después Garnet y Rose se les unieron, Rose les salpicaba alegremente. Cuando Pearl notó a la otra gema blanca sentada en la playa, la saludó invitándola a jugar con ellas.

* * *

 **Dew rain:** Heey, ¿Cómo está todo? Aquí complicado, no estoy muy libre y por lo tanto no tengo el tiempo que tenía al principio del proyecto, pero anima gente como tu animándome.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La siguiente centuria pasó peleando con más gemas monstruo, jugando con Amethyst, y con Celestite aprendiendo el método único de comunicación de Pearl. Aun así, aún quedaba un poco de ansiedad entre ellas después de su pelea. Ayudaba un poco que Amethyst se rehusase a dejar que hagan algo más que discutir, usando cualquier método disponible para mantener la armonía. Lo que mayormente lo lograba era pedirle a Pearl que juegue con ella. Todos sabían que Pearl tenía problemas negándole atención a la más joven de las Crystal Gems. Todos los días, Celestite se hacía un momento para aprender de Garnet y Amethyst el "Pearlenguaje", como Amethyst lo llamaba. Eso es, lo que ella hacía cuando Rose no la emparejaba con ella en las misiones.

Celestite sabía que esta era la forma de Rose de hacerlas trabajar en sus diferencias. Hoy fue el ejemplo perfecto: Habían sido enviadas a revisar algunas de las naves intergalácticas caídas en busca de tecnología gema que pueda ser accesible para los humanos y eliminarla. Garnet se había ido hace un tiempo a pelear con una gema monstruo en un volcán activo, y Amethyst se había unido a Rose para visitar una civilización humana en crecimiento. Ambas viajaron con un silencio reconfortante, las manos de Pearl se retorcían a medida que llegaban a las naves. Algo acerca de la jungla le molestaba. Sentía como si estuviesen siendo observadas.

Su brazo repentinamente se estiró, bloqueando el camino de Celestite. Celestite escuchó. Leves crujidos podían ser oídos alrededor de ellas. Eran casi como escamas sobre las hojas... Sus ojos se abrieron, invocando su cuchillo Khyber. A su lado, Pearl detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, sus ojos estaban enfocados en los árboles cercanos. Sutilmente cambió su postura a una defensiva, su cuerpo se giró para facilitar la retirada si fuese necesario. Celestite la copió. Como una soldado de cuarzo, estaba muy preparada para luchar, pero la forma en la que Pearl actuó le daba razones para preocuparse. Escamas amarillas se asomaban entre el follaje, y Pearl señaló que se retiren hacia la nave.

Girándose, siguió a la otra gema blanca a través del bosque. Miró hacia atrás una vez más. No debería pelear sin saber contra que peleaba. Una serpiente enorme las perseguía, surgiendo repentinamente con coloridas espirales. Sus escamas amarillas brillaban con la luz de sol. Eso le dio una pista de que gema podría ser, eso combinado con las escamas abdominales violetas. La criatura siseó. Celestite apenas pudo esquivarla avanzando en zancadillas, el naufragio estaba justo delante. -¡Pearl, luce como una serpiente! ¡Creo que es una Ametrine!-

Pearl se esforzó por recordar a alguna Ametrine que haya conocido. No era una gema de Homeworld; tampoco pudo hacer memoria sobre alguna Ametrine en la armada de Rose Quartz... Se arriesgó a mirar atrás, reuniendo información. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el entendimiento la golpeó con horrible claridad. Ametrine era una fusión. Ella solo había aparecido en combate, por eso Pearl no la recordó de inmediato. Girándose hacia Celestite, ella gesticuló _-¡Es una fusión_!- Su compañera asintió, los colores se desvanecían de su rostro.

-¡Enfócate en llegar a la nave! ¡Planearemos nuestro próximo movimiento desde allí!- Gritó ella. Cuando recibió un asentimiento, rebanó un árbol mientras pasaba. Su cuchillo se deslizó a través de la madera con facilidad. El árbol se balanceó un poco en su lugar, y luego cayó, abofeteando la gema en el hocico de la serpiente. Ambas gemas sabían que eso no detendría a la serpiente Ametrine por mucho tiempo. Esta les siseó molesta con su lengua bifurcada. Las escamas a lo largo de sus costillas se deterioraban y le daban la sensación de hacerse más grandes.

- _Casi llegamos-_ Pensó Pearl mientras escapaban al claro alrededor de la nave. Miró a Celestite y se encontró con que esta seguía corriendo a su lado. – _Si hay una alta probabilidad de peligro, estará aquí_. _No hay ningún árbol para bloquear sus movimientos-_ Esperó estar equivocada y que pudiesen llegar a la seguridad de la nave antes de ser capturadas. Inesperadamente su visión se llenó de escamas amarillas y violetas mientras unos ojos color ámbar le pestañeaban. El pánico se apoderó de ella momentáneamente, haciéndola temblar. Celestite la llamó, pero sonaba lejos y no lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarla. Lisos músculos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. La fría sensación de las afiladas escamas de la serpiente de fusión la devolvieron a la realidad.

Pearl respiró tanto aire como pudo, ajustando el agarre de su arma. Sobrevivir el siguiente puñado de segundos requería de cuidadosa coordinación de tiempo y precisión. - _Esperar una oportunidad sería la peor parte_ \- decidió ella. Si fallaba, esperaba que Celestite tenga suficiente juicio para retirarse y regresar al templo. No, ella regresará.

Celestite gruñó mientras otro ataque se desviaba de las escamas amarillas. ¿Por qué Pearl no hacía nada? Golpeó de nuevo a la serpiente, apuntando entre sus escamas. Garnet la destrozaría si Pearl no regresaba. Miró a Pearl, la incredulidad cambiaba su rostro cuando vio a Pearl suspendida entre las espirales con los ojos cerrados. No pudo ver a la serpiente levantar su cabeza hacia atrás, o atacar.

* * *

 **Uff, pasó mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización pero me temo que mi vida comenzó de nuevo. Estuve con muchos problemas personales y para cuando me deshice de ello empiezo la universidad de nuevo ¡Nooo! Espero tener los capítulos que siguen lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Ya que no puedo fijar un día de actualización concreto, no olviden darle a Follow Story para que un E-mail les avise cuando subo un capítulo nuevo (Si no tienen una cuenta pueden entrar con la cuenta de Facebook o Google también)**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, a los review:**

 **Fire:** Por supuesto que si, cada review que me mandan me da más animo de traducir el siguiente. Aunque me tarde meses XD. Siempre trato de que aunque me tome tiempo, la historia quede concordante y que la narración sea de calidad, no sirve copiar todo el texto en Translate Google y pasarlo, y además Fanfiction no te deja copiar los textos. Por otro lado, ver a Pearl en traje y en especial ese capítulo fue increíble. Todas las canciones de ese capítulo me encantaron. Gracias por seguirme y ojalá siga recibiendo sus reviews.

 **Dew Rain:** ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Tu apoyo incondicional me ayuda muchisímo. Como siempre me dejas review y yo tardo un montón en subir capítulo nuevo, vamos por partes jajaja.

 _Cap 08_ _:_ Primero que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños super mega atrasado! Ja, te dije que ibas a odiar a Celestite (Por ahora) Yo ya conozco casi toda la historia porque leí bastante adelante (Aunque no la terminé de leer) Si vi los nuevos capítulos, por la fecha a la que te respondo, ya vi hasta "Room for Ruby", y espero con ansias que salga la fecha de estreno de "Lion 4, Alternative ending" Me gustó Smokey pero hay algunas cosas de su diseño que pudieron ser mejor.

 _Cap 09_ _:_ Hola de nuevo, honestamente he estado muy afligida por bueno, cosas de la vida, pero rehaciendo mi vida de nuevo y siguiendo adelante.

 _Cap 10_ _:_ Se lo que se siente, odio los putos parciales, mañana comienzo la universidad y ya estoy pensando en los parciales que tanto me aterran. XD cuantas posdatas y todas ciertas.

 **Broken Shadow12:** ¡Lectora nueva! Hola BrokenShadow y gracias por unirte a este pequeño grupo de reviewvers de mi traducción. Ojala sigas apoyando este proyecto con más reviews así puedo traer proyectos nuevos. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, me tardo en actualizar pero porque la traducción debe ser precisa y limpia, ojala sigamos en contacto y no olvides agregarme a "Follow story" para recibir E-mail cada vez que actualizo y así no te pierdes de nada, ¡bye!


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Espera. Sé paciente, busca una entrada y ataca. La presión envolvente alrededor de ella se apretaba a niveles dolorosos. No te apures. Ella sintió cada golpe del cuerpo de serpiente de la gema, la sentía tensarse cada vez más. Deja que la oportunidad se presente sola. Juzgando por el hecho de que el largo cuchillo de Celestite no surtía efecto, no tendría sentido intentar agujerear su piel. La mente de Pearl se ordenaba entre algunas tácticas, descartando muchas mientras aparecían. Su mejor plan de acción envolvía grandes riesgos que podrían destruir su forma física o su gema.

El aire cambió. Por la forma en la que los músculos se movían, Ametrine la mordería. Sus ojos se abrieron, expulsó mucho aire de su boca, y deslizó su agarre. Giró su lanza una vez, apuñalando hacia adelante. Giró en el aire fuera del alcance de sus colmillos. Le agradaba ver su guja evitando que la serpiente cierre su boca. Pearl saludó a Celestite para hacerle saber que estaba ilesa. La cuarzo sonrió aliviada de que no regresaría sola. Celestite notó el método que Pearl usó para inhabilitar a la gema monstruo.

-Pearl ¿Puedes acorralar la cola? No quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad que diste- Pearl corrió hacia el otro lado, ya desenvainando más lanzas de su gema. No quería pelear contra ella, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Ametrine así. Acorralar la cola probó ser una tarea más fácil que escapar, y pronto Celestite la partió a la mitad.

Esta brilló en vez de formar una nube de polvo. Dos serpientes más pequeñas aparecieron en su lugar, una amarilla y la otra morada. Esta vez, no eran tan amenazantes, y las dos gemas blancas las vencieron más rápido. Mientras ella encerraba en una burbuja a la gema púrpura, Pearl pensó que lucía muy parecida a Amethyst por consuelo. Ese pensamiento llevó a lo que Garnet pensaría de eso. Los dedos de Pearl se movieron nerviosamente, sus ojos miraban para todos lados pero evitaban a la gema más alta.

 _-Garnet debería saber sobre esto-_ Eventualmente avisó con señas.

Celestite la miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. -¿Estás loca? ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que ella es una fusión! ¡No se tomará esto bien!- Señaló las gemas burbujeadas. -¿Cómo puedes pensar en decirle?- Preguntó. No entendió su razonamiento.

 _-Tienes razón. Sé que es una fusión-_ Pearl frunció el ceño, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo _.-Conozco a mi compañera muy bien, y estará más molesta si no le decimos. Se lo diré-_ La resolución de acero llenó su mirada helada. El incidente de Sardonyx le enseñó mucho sobre comunicación clara y honesta. Celestite conocía esa mirada, recordaba la furia que le seguiría si antagonizaba. Confiaba en Pearl y dejó pasar el tema. Envió su burbuja de vuelta a casa, y sintió un sonido sibilante cuando Pearl hizo lo mismo.

-Terminemos la misión. Entre más rápido tengamos esto hecho, más rápido podremos volver-

Garnet se sentó en una de las manos de la estatua del templo. Su misión había salido bien. No le tomó mucho tiempo vencer a la gema monstruo y regresar, y tampoco le sorprendió que Rose enviase a Pearl y Celestite en una misión juntas. Intentó no buscar un futuro en consideración a eso. Así que solo se sentó allí, mirando el océano. Una parte de sus conscientes y amotinados pensamientos sobre Pearl siendo lastimada le daban la urgencia de revisar. Se negó a hacerlo. En vez de eso, se enfocó en el amor que sentía entre Ruby y Sapphire, y su propio amor por Pearl. Su visión futura repentinamente le mostró muchas posibilidades. En algunos, Pearl hacía el más pequeño sonido, en otros estaba gritando, y resto la mostraban decidiendo ser muda para siempre.

Cada resultado era con una gema diferente. Una sonrisa crecía mientras escuchaba los sonidos, especialmente los suaves sonidos que Pearl podría hacer para ella si era paciente. El Warp Pad se activó, y Garnet escuchó a Rose saludando a sus amigas. La luz del sol la entibiaba mientras esperaba. Pearl caminó fuera de la cueva, buscando a Garnet fuera de ella antes de buscar en el templo. Mirando hacia arriba, localizó a su amante sentada en una de las manos mirando el cielo. Se ruborizó, empapándose en la vista. Una sonrisa se formaba con lentitud en su rostro, Pearl trepó para unírsele.

 _-Hola_ \- Saludó ella, acurrucándose al lado de Garnet y exponiendo su rostro al sol. Se sentía tan pacifico que se relajó al lado de Garnet. El olor de la sal, la caricia de la luz del sol en su gema, y la compañía tranquila de Garnet, todo eso tranquilizó un poco de la ansiedad que sentía durante la misión. Garnet la empujó hacia su regazo y capturó los labios de Pearl con los suyos apasionadamente. Escalofríos bajaron por la espina dorsal de la gema más delgada, mientras sus manos se deslizaban para enredarse en el cabello de Garnet.

Las manos de Garnet se elevaron hasta su espalda, y sus gemas se presionaban entre sí a través de su ropa recordándole lo que quería decirle a su amante. Mordiéndose el labio, Pearl la empujó, pero no se movió de su posición. Incapaz de resistir a la feliz expresión en la cara de la gema más alta, le dio otro beso rápido. -Hola Pearl, Bienvenida de vuelta ¿Cómo les fue? - La expresión de Pearl se volvió una mezcla entre seriedad y nerviosismo. Ahora preocupada, Garnet esperaba por una respuesta. Sus delgadas manos se detuvieron donde ambas gemas miraban hacia el sol, sus pulgares acariciaban sus facetas mientras su compañera pensaba cuidadosamente sobre cómo decirlo lo que pesaba en su mente.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que Pearl dejó ir y miró hacia arriba. Una expresión para nada familiar se presentó en su rostro. Pearl movió los labios, feliz de que Garnet haya aprendido a leer los labios hace unos meses atrás, y decidió que en ese momento era la mejor forma de decirlo. _Nos topamos con una gema corrupta en nuestro camino hacia la nave caída._

Garnet esperó que continúe.

 _Era una fusión. ¿Recuerdas a Ametrine? -_ Ella se tensó. Si la recordaba. Ametrine y ella habían peleado bastantes batallas juntas. Pearl tocó su hombro para llamar su atención y Garnet se volvió a enfocar en la gema blanca. _-Cuando_ _la_ _vencimos, se dividió en dos. Las burbujeamos y ahora están en el templo. Celestite no quería decirte-_ Garnet frunció el ceño.

-Muéstrame- Pearl parpadeó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul. Aun así, se giró en su regazo hasta que las dos quedasen mirando hacia el océano. Sus proyecciones parpadearon frente a ellas, reproduciendo toda la batalla. Los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la gema blanca se tensaron en la escena donde Ametrine la tenía atrapada y la apretaba más mientras el forcejeo continuaba. Pearl se liberó un poco cuando Ametrine aflojó el agarre. Ella le mostró a Garnet su discusión con Celestite sobre si informarle o no sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó, el holograma estalló en pedacitos de lazos proyectados.

Se sentaron en silencio después de eso, ambas pensaban en lo que habían visto. Pearl no había pensado en cómo sus acciones pueden ser vistas por alguien más. Debía ser más cuidadosa. La gema blanca miró las olas avanzar y chocar contra la orilla, desgastando gradualmente las rocas que había allí. Las aves chillaban sobre el agua y ocasionalmente se sumergían para capturar un pez cerca de la superficie. El sol se había puesto significantemente para cuando Garnet apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Pearl. -Gracias por decirme. Ruby y Sapphire estaban molestas por la sugerencia de mantener esto como un secreto para ellas-

La mano que rosó para acomodarse en la suya fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Ella acarició su suave cabello color melocotón, sintiendo la risita que esto provocaba. Se quedaron ahí el resto del día, observando la puesta de sol sobre el océano. Cuando la noche cayó, Pearl apuntó a las estrellas, mostrándole todas las constelaciones a las que los humanos se les había ocurrido.

* * *

 **Bueno, he regresado oficialmente con el capitulo numero 12, YEEEI. No olviden darle click a "Follow Story" para recibir un E-mail de notificación sobre un capitulo nuevo, y ¿Por qué no dejar un lindo review para mostrarme cuanto les gusta esta historia? ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 13!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

El jardín se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Ella tomó un balde con agua y comenzó a regar el altísimo sauce en el centro. Este crecía alto y orgulloso en el centro, rodeado de caminos de piedra y canteros llenos con la mayor cantidad de flores posible. Pearl adoraba ese jardín, en parte porque Rose y ella lo construyeron después de la guerra en necesidad de un lugar pacifico para relajarse y hablar. Ella estaba orgullosa de ser la gema a la que Rose le contaba sus secretos, y de ser su leal confidente. Rose la hacía sentir como si fuese todo, pero ella nunca la pudo hacer sentir como Garnet lo hizo. Garnet la hacía sentir infinita, como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, o ser cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Mientras Pearl podaba los arbustos de rosas que Rose amaba, se dio cuenta de que otra gema había entrado al jardín.

-Oh, hola Pearl- Dijo Rose entre risillas y con una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos. Pearl le sonrió. -Ha pasado un tiempo ¿Verdad? – Su vestido siseaba contra el camino mientras caminaba. Ella se acomodó al lado de la gema blanca y atendió el siguiente arbusto de rosas. Juntas trabajaban para quitar las malezas, desenterrando gentilmente las plantas y poniéndolas en un área para ellas a un lado. La suciedad cubrió el dobladillo de su vestido y sus manos. Rose disfrutaba este tiempo con Pearl.

La pequeña gema la inspiró tanto como los humanos con su determinación de ser más que una sirvienta. Rose sabía que Pearl amaba a los caballeros y había adaptado hace mucho tiempo su dedicación y lealtad a una causa. Le sonrió a su amiga. -Me alegra que pasemos algo de tiempo juntas. El jardín siempre luce mejor cuando ambas trabajamos en él-

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en ella. La gema de cuarzo miró las manos de Pearl mientras estas se movían usando muchas señas en rápida sucesión. Los hermosos ojos azules de Pearl brillaban con excitación mientras ella "hablaba". De vez en cuando, Pearl paraba para dejar a Rose hablar, escuchando con interés sus ideas y esperanzas. Sus visitas a las ciudades de humanos sonaban mucho más emocionantes cuando Rose las contaba. Pearl descubrió que le gustaba aprender sobre su tecnología en crecimiento.

El sol comenzó a ponerse, pintando con su luz naranja sobre la tierra. Pearl le dejó saber a Rose que descansaría debajo del árbol. La líder de cabello rosa se puso de pie, y sacudió suavemente el material de su vestido. Al notar una raya de suciedad en la mejilla de Pearl y algunas hojas en su cabello corto, se rio. Acercándose a la gema blanca, Rose desenredó las hojas de su cabello. Pearl lucia adorable cuando estaba confundida, eso es lo que la líder de las Crystal Gems pensaba. Luego de dejar ir las hojas, Rose dejó que su acompañante liderase el camino a su lugar favorito debajo del árbol.

Pearl se acostó, dejando sus manos descansar sobre su estómago mientras miraba las ramas sobre ella. Rose por su parte, se sentó a su lado, una pregunta que había querido hacer hace mucho le quemaba la punta de la lengua. Sabía que ella se quedaba porque Garnet y ella estaban aquí. -Pearl ¿Extrañas Homeworld? – Sus ojos oscuros miraron las manos de Pearl.

 _-Si…no-_ Sus manos pronunciaron. _-Extraño viajar. Extraño ver diferentes planetas y sistemas de estrellas, y todas las maravillas de la sociedad de las Gemas-_ Señaló, cerrando los ojos. El rápido destello de dolor en el rostro de Pearl hizo a Rose sentirse un poco culpable.

\- ¿Te gustaría volver si pudieras? –

 _-No-_ Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos oscuros de Rose, con una de las miradas más desafiantes que ella jamás había visto. _-Homeworld nunca me hubiese dejado ser algo más que solo otra Pearl, o nunca hubiesen dejado a Garnet ser ella. Ellos separarían a Ruby y a Sapphire, y hubiesen destruido la Tierra y otros muchos incontables planetas. Elegí La Tierra. elegí a Garnet y elegí seguirte. Elijo la Tierra-_ Pearl apoyó las manos en su estómago una vez más. Cuando miró a Rse, pudo ver estrellas en los ojos de su amiga y le sonrió.

Rose se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, y volvió a sonreír. -Elijo la Tierra también- Ellas se deslizaron a un cómodo silencio, disfrutando la brisa de la noche a través de las hojas del sauce. Ambas gemas pasaron la noche bajo el árbol relajándose de sus deberes usuales y charlando ocasionalmente. Cuando la mañana llegó, las dos amigas atravesaron el portal de nuevo al templo, sonriendo, felices, y aun llenas de lodo.

Luego de eso, Pearl y Rose tomaron caminos diferentes; Pearl fue a practicar sus técnicas de espada antes de encontrarse con Garnet mientras que Rose fue a hablar con Celestite y Amethyst. Pearl abrió la puerta de su habitación, y subió hacia la fuente principal. Un giro trajo su colección de espadas a la superficie. Era pequeña, ya que aún no había obtenido muchas. Aquellas que ya tenía, eran o las que tenía durante la guerra o las que le fueron regaladas por el humano que llegó a conocer, aunque sea un poco.

Ella seleccionó un sable, sacándolo de su funda con movimientos precisos. Luego, tomó cada posición, bloqueo y ataque, enfocándose en la sensación del filo. Ya había considerado ir a los territorios humanos de China y Japón para estudiar sus estilos de espadachín. Tal vez, podría traer a casa una espada o dos de ahí. De pronto, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, mientras continuaba con las formas que había aprendido. Su visitante parecía contenta con sentarse y mirar, permitiéndole continuar su práctica.

Pearl deslizó su sable de nuevo dentro de su funda, acomodándolo precisamente en su lugar entre las otras espadas. Luego fue a saludar a su visitante, y sus mejillas se volvieron azules cuando la vio. La única persona que esperó tan pacientemente fue Garnet. Su visor colgaba suelto entre sus dedos. Pearl amaba verla sin ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza al ver la emoción en los ojos heterocromáticos de la fusión magenta. - _Hola amor_ __ _–_

-Hey- Garnet devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa rápida. -Ruby y Sapphire planearon una sorpresa para ti-

 _\- ¿Una sorpresa? -_ Se rio Pearl. _-La última vez que planearon una sorpresa, terminamos fusionándonos por primera vez-_ Se tensó al pensar en ello. No lo harían, la fusión significa mucho para ellas, debe ser algo sin importancia. Ella se relajó y dejó el recuerdo de Sardonyx resurgir. Abrazó a Garnet, riéndose hasta quedarse sin aliento. Garnet envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada compañera.

-Recuerdo esa noche- Contestó Garnet acariciando el cabello de su compañera. -Estabas tan feliz que bailabas en cada lugar al que ibas-

 _-Okay, estoy lista. ¿A dónde iremos? –_ Preguntó Pearl saltando sobre la punta de sus pies. Garnet sonrió, sintiendo su felicidad aumentar por la emoción de su compañera. Ella sabía dónde Ruby quería llevarla, y donde Sapphire predijo que ambas disfrutarían estar. -Iremos a China. Después de eso visitaremos Japón- Sus brazos envolvieron fuertemente el torso de la gema blanca, y Pearl se acurrucó en el pecho de Garnet. Ella podía decir que este viaje sería bueno para ambas.


End file.
